Contradicción
by Mar Angys Dreams
Summary: Peor que lidiar con una persona que miente, es tener que lidiar con una que se miente a sí misma. Y Sasuke y Naruto parecen expertos en la materia/ Regalo para HinataYaoi por su cumpleaños/ (YAOI).


**SUMARY: **Peor que lidiar con una persona que miente, es tener que lidiar con una que se miente a sí misma. Y Sasuke y Naruto parecen expertos en la materia.

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto, sus personajes y el mundo shinobi, son propiedad de su creador, el genio, Masashi Kishimoto.

**ADVERTENCIA: **YAOI.

**AVISO:** Este es un regalo de cumpleaños para **HinataYaoi**, miembro activo del **Foro Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas**. Espero que lo disfrutes, lo hice con mucho cariño. ¡Happy B-day!

* * *

**Contradicción**

_"Siempre se ha creído que existe algo que se llama destino, pero siempre se ha creído también que hay otra cosa que se llama albedrío. Lo que califica al hombre es el equilibrio de esa contradicción."  
(Gilbert Keith Chesterton)_

Él jamás lo admitiría.

Por supuesto que no. Antes preferiría caer en el Plan Ojo de Luna del difunto Madara ¡Por Kami! Él era un Uchiha… _y_ _cualquier Uchiha que se precie de serlo, jamás demuestra sus sentimientos._

No obstante, obviando su, por demás bastante trillado, soliloquio (ese que se repetía cada mañana frente al espejo antes de ir a verle) Sasuke se preguntaba frecuentemente ¿Hasta cuándo podría seguir sosteniendo esa farsa? ¿Por cuánto tiempo sería capaz de actuar como si nada pasara, como si no estuviera jodido de amor por él?

—Él —suspiró con voz tenue, revolviéndose bajo las frazadas al tiempo que la derrota timbraba su tono.

Porque sí, aun cuando Naruto le había jurado –meñique arriba- que ya no estaba enamorado de Sakura y que él tenía el camino libre para intentarlo con ella, (como si alguna vez Sasuke no hubiera dejado en claro que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo la pelirrosa) el azabache sabía al dedillo que sus sentimientos nunca serían correspondidos. Al menos no de la manera que, secretamente, anhelaba.

Sasuke todavía no averiguaba como es que había pasado. Como es que había terminado teniendo sentimientos de ese índole por la última persona que se hubiera imaginado. Aunque de cierto de modo era de esperarse: a él nuca le habían interesado las chicas. Al principio, creyó que era por el simple hecho de que tenía cosas más importantes (como su venganza) que hacer, pero después, cuando todo hubo vuelto a la normalidad (por decirlo de algún modo) se dio cuenta que su desinterés no obedecía a ningún orden de prioridades. Sencillamente no le interesaban y punto. Luego de un tiempo, sus emociones mutaron de una manera que, a la fecha, no dejaba de sorprenderlo. Al analizar todo lo que Naruto había hecho por él y lo que él, sin proponérselo, había hecho por Naruto se dio cuenta de lo que verdaderamente sentía por su amigo/rival de la infancia. Y aunque le costó años (y más de una rabieta subversiva) admitírselo, finalmente le tocó ser sincero consigo mismo y aceptar con todas su letras que le amaba. Le amaba con toda el alma.

Pese a que Naruto no mostraba interés amoroso por ninguna chica de la villa; ni siquiera por Hyuga Hinata que, según tenía entendido, le había profesado su amor en más de una ocasión, el pelinegro no podía hacerse el de la vista gorda e ignorar las claras inclinaciones heterosexuales de _su mejor amigo_. Ese que, si conocía bien, estaba a punto de venir a buscarlo.

—¡Sasuke-teme! —ahí estaba. El rictus del aludido se curvó en una sonrisa imperceptible a la par que un cosquilleo irritante se abría paso en la boca de su estómago—. ¡Apúrate!

Otra vez, se zarandeó con pereza y acto seguido salió de bajo de las sábanas rumbo a la ventana, donde un cielo límpido resultante de una tormenta de la noche anterior, le dio la bienvenida. Mostrando su dentadura perfecta en una espléndida sonrisa, Naruto lo saludaba, sacudiendo la mano desde la calzada; a su lado una Sakura visiblemente apremiada, lo acompañaba. Ese hecho, no le causó gracia alguna a Uchiha; ya que, si bien la kunoichi desde que empezó a follar con Suigetsu, había desistido de sus intentos por conquistarlo, Sasuke tenía la inequívoca sensación de que ese repentino cambio de parecer, solo podía deberse a que ella sospechaba acerca de sus verdaderos sentimientos por Naruto. Pero no malentiendan, a Uchiha le importaba menos que nada lo que la pelirrosa pensara, sin embargo, estaba consciente del poder de persuasión que ella ejercía sobre el rubio. Y como en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, mejor era tenerla de su lado.

Nuevamente, sintió peces nadándole en la panza cuando al salir al encuentro de ambos, el rubio se apostó a su lado para continuar el camino hasta el hospital donde dejarían a Sakura y posteriormente se irían a entrenar con Kakashi.

Estaban a la vuelta del hospital cuando Sakura, como la molestia recurrente que era, dijo:

—¿Sasuke-kum? Supongo que ya le compraste su obsequio de ascenso a Naruto.

—¡Hmp! —siseó, arrastrando la lengua con hastío.

Ella jamás cambiaría.

—Yo no quiero obsequios —intervino el referido—. Solo quiero que los tres vayamos a comer a Ichiraku's esta noche.

—¿Ramen? —bramaron Sasuke y Sakura al unísono. Por fin algo en lo que estaban de acuerdo.

El muchacho asintió, dichoso.

—Naruto —trató de razonar Sakura—. No se asciende a jounin todos los días ¿Por qué hacer en un día tan especial lo mismo de siempre?

—Sakura tiene razón.

Naruto miró atentamente a Sasuke. Para él era inconcebible que Sasuke le estuviera dando la razón a Sakura. Por lo que sin más, se encogió de hombros y decidió aceptar:

—¿Tienen un plan mejor?

—Cientos —repuso Sakura al tiempo que le guiñaba el ojo a Sasuke, cómplice, disipando así cualquier duda que el muchacho pudiera tener sobre si ella estaba al corriente o no de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Al minuto siguiente, la chica se despidió de ellos y se adentró en el hospital. Naruto y Sasuke siguieron su recorrido hasta el campo de entrenamientos. Una vez allí, esperaron como por cuarenta minutos a que Kakashi apareciera, pero como era previsible, el jounin no hizo acto de presencia.

—Teme, yo ya estoy aburrido —en un cómico puchero se quejó Naruto—. Kakashi-sensei no va a venir. Lo más seguro es que se haya vuelto a perder en el sendero de la vida.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco para no carcajearse delante del rubio. A veces, Naruto actuada como un auténtico mocoso remilgado, pero por esa misma razón, estaba obsesionado (porque no podría llamarse de otro modo a su ofuscamiento) con cada maldita célula de su cuerpo por él.

—¿Y qué propones que hagamos?

—Pues entrenemos nosotros. Ya estamos aquí y no perdemos nada.

Como toda respuesta, Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Pero que quede claro que no quiero Sexi no Jutsu ni nada por estilo —le advirtió, adivinando su plan.

Los labios de Naruto se curvaron, mostrando una sonrisa zorruna.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —indagó mientras chapoteaba en un charco de agua.

—Eres totalmente predecible —declaró Sasuke, esquivando sin esfuerzo el shuriken que Naruto le lanzó e inmediatamente empezaron el entrenamiento que, visto desde fuera, se asemejaba más a un juego de niños.

Después de un rato de estar retozando de un lado para el otro del claro, ambos estaban embarrados de lodo de pies a cabeza. Para Sasuke, al igual que siempre, había resultado una tarea colosal no perder la compostura ante la cercanía recurrente de la humanidad de Naruto contra la suya. Había tenido que echar (en más de una ocasión) mano de su estudiado autocontrol para que no se notara la excitación de su respiración y el aumento en el ritmo cardiaco cada que sus rostros estaban a menos de un palmo de distancia. Más que pasar horas entrenado, era el tener que ocultar sus sentimientos (algo en lo que no había perdido la práctica ¡Gracias a Kami-sama!) lo que lo sumía en un desgaste psicológico que solo un Uchiha podría ser capaz de soportar. Ese era el precio que tenía que pagar por no perder a Naruto.

Sasuke lo sabía.

Estaba convencido de que era mejor ganar a un amigo que perder un amor. Ya había perdido suficientes cosas en su vida y no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a nada más. Menos a Naruto. Sin embargo, cuando las dudas lo asaltaban y hacían mella en su bien llevada seguridad, el azabache se torturaba con innecesarias suposiciones: ¿Qué iba a hacer el día que Naruto decidiera hacer su vida con alguien más? ¿Con una mujer? ¿Cómo sería capaz de soportarlo? Siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: no había manera de que lograra sobreponerse de eso. Si eso llegaba a suceder volvería a desertar de Konoha.

En eso estaba pensando el chico cuando Naruto detuvo el entrenamiento:

—Te ves cansado, Sasuke-teme. Es mejor que nos vayamos.

—Sí —coincidió Sasuke, quien no había prestado mucha atención.

—¿Estás admitiendo que estás cansado? —inquirió el portador del Kyubi, arqueando una ceja con descrédito. Él se había preparado para que Sasuke le diera una tunda acompañada de su infaltable rapapolvo ¡Vaya sorpresa!

Sasuke torció el morro a manera de respuesta.

—Esto es nuevo. Sasuke Uchiha ha aceptado que soy superior a él.

—Yo no dije semejante cosa.

—Sí lo hiciste —rebatió Naruto con una sonrisa.

Él todavía no sabía por qué, pero le encantaba sacar a Sasuke de sus casillas. Había algo que el chico hacía con su boca (una mueca muy cómica) que a Naruto lo hacía desear cosas que muchas personas podrían considerar como algo indecente. Y, aun cuando había tratado por todos los medios de ponerle un nombre a esa sensación de júbilo que revoloteaba en su vientre cada vez que sabía que vería a Sasuke, seguía muy lejos de descubrir su verdad.

Él jamás caería en la cuenta.

—No estoy cansado de entrenar. Lo estoy de muchas cosas, menos de eso.

—¿De qué otras cosas? —en los ojos del rubio se leía la sospecha.

La determinación cruzó por el rostro de Sasuke y por un instante se vio tentado a confesarle todo de una maldita vez, aun cuando eso supusiera el fin del mundo como lo conocía. Finalmente, la valentía no le alcanzó para tanto y solo atinó a decir:

—De nada. Olvídalo.

A través del tono, Naruto supo que Sasuke no le diría nada más. Lo miró de hito en hito con algo muy parecido al amor fulgurando en sus ojos azules y entonces, resolvió:

—Ya vámonos.

Y, precisamente, eso fue lo que hicieron.

A mitad de camino, Naruto, que era el ídolo de las malas ideas, tuvo una que a los ojos de Sasuke era la peor de todas ¿Pero cuando ha sido él capaz de negarse a algunos de los caprichos del rubio? Lo había hecho volver a Konoha y olvidarse de sus aspiraciones de venganza, después de todo. Sin embargo, no dejó de dar la pelea:

—Ya te dije que no pienso ir a ningún lado, dobe.

—No seas aguafiestas, teme. –berrinchó Naruto—. Será divertido. Además, ahí podremos practicar el control del chakra.

—No me vas a manipular —le advirtió Sasuke, apuntándolo con el dedo—. Sé, perfectamente, que lo que menos te importa es el entrenamiento.

—Está bien —su réplica estaba lastrada de un inconfundible deje de falsa resignación. Así lo notó Sasuke, por lo que su respuesta no se hizo esperar y con un suspiro, soltó:

—Voy a entrar con una sola condición…—Naruto asintió para que prosiguiera—, ni se te ocurra espiar el balneario de las chicas. No quiero que me tilden de pervertido... otra vez.

La mirada de Naruto se apagó y en su rostro se dibujó la decepción.

—Definitivamente, eres un aguafiestas.

Y acto seguido, los dos ingresaron a las instalaciones de las aguas termales que quedaba a las afueras de la aldea. Una vez en el baño, Naruto se desprendió de su vestimenta en un santiamén. Sasuke lo vio y solo después de un instante que se le antojó sin fin, abrió la boca para expulsar de un sopetón el aire que había retenido en los pulmones de forma, casi, maquinal.

—Te espero adentro —le avisó Naruto, envolviéndose de la cintura para abajo con una toalla. Posteriormente se marchó.

Sasuke se halló sorteando la idea de huir. Esto era una de las cosas más difíciles que le había tocado enfrentar en su vida: encontrarse en un balneario completamente desnudo con… Naruto, nada más y nada menos.

Era su prueba de fuego.

Sasuke suspiró profundo y contó hasta diez. Cuando reunió el suficiente valor y pese a saber que todo eso era el preámbulo de una catástrofe, se encaminó a encontrarse con el rubio. Corrió la puerta y solo hasta que sumergió uno de sus pies en el agua tibia, tomó conciencia del verdadero significado de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Creí que te habías perdido —le recriminó Naruto por encima de los murmullos de los demás concurrentes del baño público, al verlo llegar.

La boca de Sasuke no se abrió. Se terminó de empotrar en la alberca y se ubicó en el extremo más alejado de Naruto; tanto como el baño se lo permitía. En seguida, se sumió en el más absoluto de los silencios. Al cabo de un rato, Naruto optó por romperlo:

—¿En qué tanto piensas?

—…

—¿Sasuke-teme?

El interpelado lo miró a los ojos con una intensidad inusitada en él. Aun cuando el aire estaba denso por el vapor del agua, el hecho no pasó desapercibido ante los ojos de su acompañante.

—Llevas tiempo actuando de forma extraña —le confesó el rubio—. ¿Qué es lo que te está pasando?

A Sasuke no pudo sorprenderlo más esa revelación. Para él, Naruto era la persona más despistada del mundo. Casi podía jurar que Naruto no notaria lo que él sentía aunque él se lo confesara en la cara, pero, al parecer, estaba equivocado.

—¿Me vas a contar lo que te pasa?

—…

—¿Sasuke? —chistó Naruto, exasperado, salpicándolo de agua.

—Estoy bien —repuso éste en el mismo tono brusco.

—Pues, no lo parece.

En esta ocasión, Sasuke no respondió. Otra vez, se hundió en su habitual silencio y así permaneció durante un buen rato. En el ínterin y sin que el azabache pudiera notarlo, los usuarios del baño se fueron marchando de a poco. Para cuando se dio cuenta, estaban completamente solos.

—Está bien, no me lo digas —haciendo sus acostumbrados pucheros y cruzándose de brazos— pero sé que me estás ocultando algo.

—No pensaba decírtelo de todos modos.

—¿Por qué? —soltó Naruto, malhumorado, mientras se acercaba a él—. ¿No confías en mí?

La acusación de su amigo no le cayó bien; tampoco su cercanía.

—En nadie confío más que en ti…

—¿Entonces?

—Es complicado —suspiró, hundiéndose hasta el cuello en el agua.

—Complicado es una declaración de amor —bromeó Naruto con una sonrisa de gamín.

De pronto, Sasuke sintió como su pulso se aceleraba, alcanzando niveles insospechados. El agua se le hizo más densa y por intervalos que se le figuraron eternos, Sasuke creyó que estaba siendo arrastrado por una marea incontrolable. En un comienzo, el mutismo del azabache no alertó los distraídos reflejos de Naruto, pero cuando el silencio se hizo más pesado, algo pareció hacer conexión en su cabeza. Lo había comprendido todo. Bueno, casi todo.

—Estás enamorado —la afirmación no tenía ningún viso de duda.

—…

—¿De Sakura? —inquirió tras no recibir respuesta, sorprendido a la par que incrédulo—. Pero si ella está saliendo con ese sangrón de Suigetsu.

Sasuke no supo si sentirse aliviado o molesto por las suposiciones de Naruto. Por un lado, estaba a salvo de ser descubierto, pero por el otro, sentía su sangre hervir. Finalmente, la irritación pareció ganarle la partida:

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que Sakura no me interesa?

—¿Entonces, de quién se trata? —siguió indagando, verdaderamente, intrigado—. ¿De Ino? ¿O es Karin?

El muchacho seguía con la guardia baja, por tal motivo, la respuesta le salió en un torrente de palabras que a ambos los dejó a aturdidos:

—¡No! ¡No es ninguna de ella! ¡No se trata de una chica!

Naruto se quedó boquiabierto.

En ese preciso momento, Sasuke comprendió lo que había hecho. En resumidas cuentas, acababa de confesarle a Naruto aquello que prometió que jamás le diría. Aquello que supondría la única razón por la que podría perderlo. No se dio cuenta de que estaba sonrojado hasta que sintió su rostro arder, por eso se mojó la cara, esperando que de esa forma se le bajara un poco el bochorno. Acto seguido, el silencio se hizo en el balneario y ninguno de los dos pareció tener intenciones de quebrantarlo. No podía negar que la reacción de Naruto lo estaba hiriendo y el rubio ni siquiera sospechaba que de quien estaba enamorado era de él. Eso, seguramente, sería la gota que derramaría el vaso. Sasuke aprovechó que Naruto estaba lo suficientemente turbado y se levantó, escurriendo un río de agua en el proceso, para irse.

—¡Oye, teme! —balbuceó Naruto cuando logró hilvanar una idea coherente, sujetándolo del brazo—. ¡Espera!

El roce hizo que a Sasuke se le retorcieran los músculos y que el rubor volviera adueñarse de su expresión.

—¿Qué quieres?

—… —el rubio tenía la mente embebida en un montón de razonamientos absurdos, por lo que no atinó a contestar.

—Si no piensas decir nada… —empezó, cortante.

Naruto lo interrumpió:

—¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

—Nunca me lo preguntaste —repuso, diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—Pero es que tú no pareces…—Naruto se mordió el labio para no hablar.

—¿Qué es lo que no parezco? —preguntó Sasuke, impeliéndolo a que continuara.

Era mejor salir de eso de una buena vez.

Sin embargo, Naruto la dejó correr, pues, cuando su cerebro, normalmente lento, alcanzó a atar los cabos, se dio cuenta de que estaba pasando algo por alto. Aquí la cuestión importante no era que a Sasuke no le gustaran las chicas; el asunto era que él estaba enamorado de un chico.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó, extrañamente, sacudido de ira.

Y a ambos el corazón les dio un brinco cuando pudieron leer en la mirada del otro que ya conocían la respuesta.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Ok, no puedo creer que por fin haya terminado. La verdad, espero que les haya gustado, porque me costó casi una vida terminarlo y es que, como supongo que lo notaron, el Yaoi no es lo mío. Por eso esta cosa está plagada de romance, porque es que soy una romántica empedernida (sin cura)... En fin, ojalá te gusté Hinata, lo hice con mucho cariño.**

**Ahora, estoy lista para morir... ¿Reviews?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Les deseo una feliz existencia.**


End file.
